Snowflakes
by Tie-grr
Summary: Emmy wants to see the fresh snowfall. Inspired by puzzle 004 from 'Azran Legacies'.


_I am aware that I have been rather lacking from the Layton fandom for quite some time and I felt that it was about time I remedy that situation. Last night I finally picked up 'Azran Legacy' and spent only half an hour playing it before I was struck with an idea for a short little ficlet. And here we are, let's hope this is a good omen towards my continuing my Layton work._

_Inspired by puzzle number 004 – Similar Snowflakes_

"Emmy Altava, what on earth are you doing? You shall catch your death of cold out here." The woman in question was standing out in the middle of the snow in just her usual yellow coat – not appropriate attire for their current location.

The icy hilltops of Navarre were colder than anywhere they had ever been before, too cold for even the snow to fall on the day of their arrival. The snow which remained was hard and compacted, serving to create a lethal complex of roads and paths. The chill in the air was enough to bite through several layers of clothing and it only got worse at night. Luke was long in bed and Hershel had decided to check on Emmy before he retired himself. His knocks went unanswered and here she was, standing outside the small hotel staring up into the night's sky.

"It hasn't snowed." She noted almost sadly.

"It is too cold for snow, my dear, and far too cold for you to be out here. Come inside and warm beside the fire."

"Did you know that no two snowflakes are the same?" She turned to look at him and he smiled at the look on her face. She had the excited look of a young child waiting for the first snow of the year. "The snowflakes in London are always too small to see any real detail. I was hoping that we would get proper snow up here. Snowflakes which are almost as big as your palm when they land on your glove, the ones which fill your entire tongue when you catch them in your mouth and shock you with that refreshing cold zing."

Hershel moved to her side and joined her in looking up at the sky. "Do you think it is going to snow?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I can hope, can't I? It would be nice to see some fresh snowfall. The stuff here is too hard and old."

He had to agree. Earlier Luke had attempted to throw a snowball at him but the poor boy could barely scrape up enough snow to fit in even his small hand.

"Fresh snow would be nice but we can always see it in the morning. Come on.." He took her hand and nearly gasped. "Emmy, you are freezing!"

"You worry too much, Hershel." She rested her ice cold hand on his cheek. "I just want to enjoy this beautiful night. I am not going to lose a finger by spending a few minutes outside."

He made a soft, huffing noise but allowed her to remain where she was. He would stay with her just to make sure no harm did come to her. Emmy was known for being a little reckless and no doubt she wouldn't go in if she started to feel the cold too much.

After a few minutes she joined hands with him, entwining their fingers as they enjoyed the cold evening. There were a few locals milling around in the streets below but nobody came up this far to interrupt their peace and tranquillity. But it wasn't long before he could feel her shivering and gave her hand a gentle tug. "It's time to go in.. You're shivering now."

"And you worry too much." She repeated with a smile and he felt his heart warm at the sight, warming him from the inside out.

"I just don't want you to lose a finger. Or the tip of your nose." He pressed a soft kiss to the tip of her nose and smiled as she wrapped her arms around his middle, cuddling up against his chest.

"You can keep me warm."

"I can.." He rested his head atop hers and the couple just stood there in each other's arms for several long minutes. Until he felt something cold on the back of his neck.

Confused, Hershel lifted his head and looked up. Sure enough, snow was falling quite steadily to the ground. Huge clumps of it fell around them, big enough for him to actually see some detail in the snow. Emmy pulled away from him with a delighted laugh and caught several of the snowflakes in her hand.

"See? All different." She was grinning as she showed him the flakes which were rapidly melting in the palm of her hand. Snow was gathering in her hair and he reached out to gently brush a few of the bits from her dark locks.

"Yes, I can see. Are you happy that you got your snow?"

"Very." The snow fell heavier, creating a fresh white blanket over their surroundings and the two of them. The snow even fell on his hat and he shook it free, showering his companion.

"Are you ready to head inside yet?

"Not a chance. Come on, Professor Layton, let's brush up on our snowman making skills." She grabbed his hand and pulled him deeper into the snow, laughing with infectious delight.


End file.
